Axem Rangers X (2006 Series)
The Axem Rangers X (in Japanese they are called originally Kajio Sentai Onorenja) are a team of five elite robots designed and created by Smithy and are among his strongest warriors. They are an obvious parody on the Power Rangers (which are adapted from the Japanese Super Sentai ''series), and each of the Axem Rangers is a different color. They all wield axes in battle and often travel in their battleship, Blade. They first appeared in ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars; back then they were known simply as the Axem Rangers. Their X forms were created by Alvin-Earthworm to be included in Super Mario Bros. Z. The Axem Rangers were destroyed during episode 6, although it has been revealed that they will play a role in the second saga. They will also be accompanied by a new teammate, Axem Blue. Biography When Smithy first tried invading Mario's world, he sent his warriors to gather the seven star pieces. The Axem Rangers were supposed to meet up with Yaridovich after he retrieved the fifth star piece, but for some reason they were unable to arrive on time. They later found the sixth star piece in Barrel Volcano, snatching it just before Mario had the chance. After a brief chase scene, Mario's team finally caught up to the Axem Rangers and battled them aboard the Blade. Ultimately, both Blade and the Axem Rangers were destroyed by Mario and co. Enter the Axem Rangers X Having been granted new forms, the Axem Rangers X also had a new job to do. They were to find a source of power to restore Smithy's energy back to its full capacity. Thus, through searching far and wide, they finally came across a Yoshi tribe. It was here, on Yoshi's Island, that the Axem Rangers discovered the small but powerful Chaos Emerald. In order to aquire the Chaos Emerald, which they called the "Amethyst of Might", the Rangers disguised themselves as Yoshis to get a closer look. They soon stole the tribe's Emerald and enslaved most of the Yoshi tribe. The Axem Rangers did not know that there were only seven Chaos Emeralds, and believed that more "Amethysts" could be dug out of the ground. They immediately put the enslaved Yoshis to work excavating the surrounding area. Not long afterward, Mario and his new companions, Luigi, Sonic, Shadow, and Yoshi arrived on the island, finding the few free Yoshis and releasing the enslaved dinosaurs. The heroes soon tried taking the Emerald that the Axem Rangers stole, when the Koopa Bros. arrived. The ninjakoopas had already stolen one Chaos Emerald and the Emerald Radar from the heroes, and nearly added the Rangers' Emerald to their inventory when the Axem Rangers returned. The Rangers stole back the Emerald from the ninjakoopas, and a battle between the three teams soon broke out. The Axem Rangers X gave the heroes and the Koopa Bros. a difficult battle, but the tide turned when Mario obtained a Fire Flower, transforming into Fire Mario. The plumber proved to be too powerful to fight directly, so Axem Red went back to the Blade and powered up its signature weapon, the Breaker Beam. Red fired the Breaker Beam, using their Chaos Emerald to amplify its power, ultimately destroying half the island. Red began charging the Breaker Beam again, while the Koopa Bros. decided to use their Chaos Emerald to power up their team attack. It was then that Mecha Sonic appeared, knocking the ninjakoopas out cold and stealing their Emerald. He then destroyed the Blade, surviving a direct attack from the Emerald-powered Breaker Beam, and took the Rangers' Emerald as well, bringing Mecha Sonic's Emerald count up to four. Having survived Blade's destruction, Red commanded Yellow to destroy Mecha Sonic. Yellow was more than happy to oblige and charged at Mecha Sonic, striking the Sonic look-alike with his axe, only to see that his axe had broken in two. Mecha Sonic then entered his Semi-Super form and quickly destroyed the Axem Rangers X one by one. Return of the Axem Rangers X The Rangers were previously destroyed by Mecha Sonic in episode 6 although they are scheduled to return in the second saga, along with some other characters. Their machine made clones and Smithy will also be in the Second saga. Smithy plans on somehow resurrecting the Axem Rangers X, and his plan seems to involve Axem Blue. Some sources say that objects called the "Havre Star" and the "fly rod star" (possibly the Star Rod from Paper Mario) will also be involved, although the accuracy of these sources is questionable. Personalities and Abilties Each of the Axem Rangers have their own personality, the most notable being Yellow. They also tend to differ greatly in abilities, although they all wield large axes in battle and are able to remain airborn for extended periods of time most of the Axem rangers (except for yellow) have a body similar to that of Zero's from the Megaman Zero games . Axem Red: Red is the leader of the team, and seems to be rather cocky and confident. He doesn't like it when his team is less than helpful, however he does order them to do things with high confidence. He makes snappy remarks at both his enemies and his team, showing a likelihood of being hot-headed and/or impatient. His Axe skill seems to be parallel to that of Mario's Hammer skill, the two dueling with their weapons evenly. However the mobility of Red's weapon has given him the upper hand in a ranged battle. Red is also famous for his Dragonball Z reference with Vegeta. Axem Black: Black is the cool one, or at least sees himself as the coolest. He wears shades and doesn't go anywhere without them. He seems to be the "macho-man" as well, recalling he owes Mario a knuckle sandwich and called Red a crazy fool when he nearly blasted them with the Breaker Beam. Black is mild-tempered and doesn't anger easily: he's more like a bully. He usually fights side-by-side with Axem Green. He and Green have the ability to conjoin together to form an axe wheel, which is very effective: when chasing Sonic, they managed to slice a boulder in half. Axem Green: Green is the brains of the group, although he's not much of a fighter. He gets pretty annoyed most of the time by the stupidity of the team, such as when Yellow craved McGoombas in the middle of battle. Green doesn't have good fighting skills. He mostly fights with Black and relies more on him. He and Black conjoin together to form a very powerful axe wheel that can cut through thick objects. Axem Pink: Pink is the only girl in the group. She, like most girls, is into the latest fashions and wants to look the best. Although she's far from being the strongest member of the team, she is able to float in mid air indefinitely and still seems to serve as an asset to her team. Pink is a fair fighter but is mostly cheap-shotted by her opponents. Unlike her teammates, she hasn't demonstrated any outstanding abilities, although she did unleash a series of unique attacks on Luigi, which likely would have been effective if Luigi hadn't been hiding in a shell. Axem Yellow: The typical clutz and comic relief of the group, he is a glutton for food and easily side-tracked by it (the word sandwhich making him feel like McGoombas). He was shown happily taking an order from Red to destroy Mecha Sonic, however he screamed in fear soon after learning just how powerful Mecha Sonic is. He is likely the most powerful of the group, considering that he split a mountain in half when he smashed it with his hammer in an attempt to crush Sonic. However this doesn't necessarily imply that he's slow or heavy (however, he is the heaviest and slowest of his team), easily chasing Sonic up a mountain and staying in a mid-air battle for the entire duration (even though he was the first to be defeated). Despite his tough exterior he died after being chopped in half and abruptly exploding. He isn't seen making much use of his axe, rather fighting with his fists and hammer. ---- All of the above Rangers also share the ability to transform into dark-toned Yoshis with black (or dark grey) underbellies, similar to the Koopa Bros. ability to transform into Toads of a similar nature. It's unclear if Smithy gave them a kind of shape-shifting power or if they simply constructed really good disguises. Axem Blue: The mysterious sixth member of the Axem Rangers, scheduled to appear during the second saga. Axem Blue has not appeared in any Mario games, so his abilities and personality are currently unknown. This, combined with the fact that his appearance in the series has already been revealed, suggests that he will play a major role once introduced to the series. He wasn't created with the main purpose of war. He is rather part of the plan for Smithy to bring the Axem Rangers X back. Supposed Death Each Axem Ranger was destroyed by Mecha Sonic on Yoshi's island. However, Axem Red's death was different than the rest, being incinerated in an energy blast rather than sliced and exploded. Because his body can't be found, there is a slim chance that Red survived. Along a similar topic, only Axem Green's head was destroyed, it being sliced off his body, so Green's body may still be intact if it survived the destrucion of Yoshi's Island. Mass Production It's also possible that the copies can't leave Smithy's World. Category:Male Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Characters